User blog:Perchance/Wishlist: Characters, Gears, Buffs To Make
Here is my wishlist of all characters/skins/stats/abilities to see in the game. It is a big wishlist. A simple guide for readers: "*" means "consult 'Changes to Existing Characters" section', "**" means "consult 'New Mechanics and Interactions' section". If there is "SHCS" in the beginning of the design explanations of a character it means the character is one of my better ideas. Use ctrl+F or table of contents for such things. Intro designed to be small; headers designed to make the whole thing readable and searchable by table of contents. Enjoy! Bandless Characters (regular characters) A few of the characters introduced here are Bronze and Silver characters, such as "Flash/Showcase" (Barry Allen the Flash being the original Silver Age character, debuting in Showcase #4). Many of these would only be found in packs and not directly promotable. Certain of these characters and certain gold characters would have effects like Darkseid/Prime's that were meant to heighten the power of teams of bronze and silver characters in certain conditions. Beware Series: The following characters are based off of their appearance in the Beware the Bat animated series. Deathstroke appears in this show but I don't necessarily like his portrayal in it. Man-bat is hinted to have a large part to play in the Beware universe different from that in other universes at the end of the series. The Manhunter character could perhaps be a potential design. Anarky/Beware--Silver. Passive: "White King", "SILVER 'Villain' allies on Anarky's team gain +180% DAMAGE and HEALTH if facing 2+ Gold characters." Base stats: 430/430. S1: "", "... ." S2: "", "... ." (His s1 might be an unblockable bomb like Harley Quinn's s2; his own s2 could have an as-of-now novel delayed activation.) Katana/Beware--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." Killer Croc/Beware--Gold. Passive: "Thick Skin", "Killer Croc receives less 35% less damage from basic attacks and 20% less damage from special attacks from opponents who haven't fought him." Base stats: 1100/1200. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." (Killer Croc receives a place because he's a Suicide Squad character, and so could theoretically get a place for that reason. His passive is basically the opposite of Doomsday/Blackest Night's. When an opponent has faced Killer Croc for 12 seconds, Killer Croc's symbol will appear under that character. That symbol basically means Killer Croc's defensive buff is no longer recognized by that character.) Lady Shiva/Beware--Gold. Passive: "Commanding Combatant", "Two times per match, a NINJA SHADOW will step in upon enemy tag-in. Shiva has +50% basic and crit damage and her crit attacks have a 10% chance to crit twice." Base stats: 1150/1000. s1: "Assassin's Prowess", "Shiva proves deadly at any distance. GRABS and can BREAK BLOCK at close. BLEEDS and/or POISONS at range." s2: "Shadows Descend", "Shiva steps back from the fight and ninja join in! TEAM ATTACK." Super: "League Against Soul", "The League of Assassins is come, and your soul is taken." Light attack pattern: 3% - 2% - 1% - ce 1%, 1%, 1%. Heavy attack pattern: 3% - 2% - 1% hce 4%, 4%. (The first effect of the passive has a doppelganger* step in anytime an opponent switches in. The second effect of the passive allows crit damage multipliers to occur twice, the second multiplier occurence being halved, such that a a double crit of 350% becomes 612.5%, a double crit of 400% becomes 800%, etc. Attacks that have a chance to crit have 1/10 the same chance to crit again; 70% becomes 7% on the second chance, 110% becomes 11% on the second chance, etc. The "TEAM ATTACK" effect on s2 is slightly different from area effect: an attack is dispatched by two assassins with 33% of Shiva's unboosted attack stat. The two will each target an individual tagged out opponent if two remain, will both target a single remaining tagged out opponent, or will both target a single remaining tagged in opponent. She has three different animations for her super, depending on what effect it has. If her super fails to knock out a character, including any resurrection effects, different attacking ninja and Cypher appear; if her super would cleanly knock out a character, she wields the Soultaker Sword; if the knockout is not clean, because of an effect like Joker Insurgency's, then the animation is some unspecified third. She has modified light and heavy attack patterns: the brunt of her damage in her light combo is in her buildup but she has three hits in her combo ender; her heavy combo meanwhile has a two-hit heavy combo-ender.) Metamorpho/Beware--Gold. Passive: "Unstable/Constitution", "Rex's form destabilizes and disappears after excessive stress in combat, but he can reconstitute when tagged out." Base stats: 1150/1250. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." (Metamorpho also has the Inorganic characteristic, which prevents bleeding and status effects inflicted by attacks.) Ra's al-Ghul/Beware--Gold. Passive: "Centuries' Combatant", "Ra's has tag-in, stun, and knockback reaction, and reflects all critical damage. The Demon begins battle with one bar of power." Base stats: 1250/1250. s1: "Perfect Form", "Ra's al Ghul dominates the fight with flawless technique. GRABS* at close. UNBLOCKABLE." s2: "Solemn Form", "Against a challenge and a threat to his plans, Ra's looses a devastating attack. GRABS. PINS. STUNS." Super: "Demon Form", "Ra's will no longer suffer an irritant. He unleashes a centuries-honed knowledge of combat techniques. UNBLOCKABLE." Light attack pattern: 3% - 2% -1% -ce 2%, 2%, 1%. Heavy attack pattern: 5% - 2% - 1% - hce 4%, 4%. (Ra's only takes stun damage from the hits, combos, or specials that specifically stun him, such that Bane/Luchador's tag-in stun will not carry into his attack.) Brave and Bold Series: The following characters are designed off of their portrayal in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Aquaman, Red Tornado, Blue Beetle, and Plastic Man may have pending designs. (Red Tornado and Plastic Man also exist in the Injustiverse for sure. Blue Beetle was a poll contestant in the poll that Zatanna won.) Batman/The Brave and the Bold--Gold. Passive: "Silver Age", "SILVER 'Hero' allies on Batman's team gain +150% DAMAGE and HEALTH." Base stats: 1200/1050. s2: "Opponent Nullifier Beam", "Batman unleashes a special beam made for the occasion from his spaceship! UNBLOCKABLE, NEGATES GEAR, and NULLIFIES POWER." (This is a stronger "category" of power drain in that it isn't, and so is unaffected by the passives of Lobo and Static. The special does 40% of normal damage.)(Possibly to be included: Batman can use the gear of all heroes/characters effect? Batman to be made Silver character? Batman to be "Jump" character? The Brave and the Bold comic is effectively a Bronze Age phenomenon it seems, though the show itself takes more inspiration from the earlier ages.) Bat-Mite/The Brave and the Bold--Gold. Passive: "Best Battle Ever!", "All SILVER characters in play gain +150% DAMAGE and HEALTH, all BRONZE characters +300% DAMAGE and HEALTH." Base stats: 1050/750. S1: "This. Is. AWESOME SAUCE!", "..., ." S2: "Transformive Bat-a-change", "Upset at causing world-threatening peril, Bat-Mite makes his opponent powerless with FIFTH DIMENSIONAL POWUH! UNBLOCKABLE, NEGATES GEAR, and NULLIFIES POWER." (I think the S1 will somewhat empower the opponent or their team, given Bat-Mite's ability to misfire in the show. The s2 is cool because it uses capitol letters to describe a non-effect. Also, I would note that Mr. Mxyzptlk actually plays a role in the Injustice comics, so the fifth dimensional imps are not out of place in the game.) DC Animated Universe: Beast Boy/Teen Titans Animated Starfire/Teen Titans Animated The Mad Hatter/Perchance--Gold. Passive: "Whatever Life", "When Mad Hatter tags in, he regenerates health while the opponent is cast into DREAM!" (Dreaming opponents' attacks do 1/10 of the damage they would normally do for 12 seconds and generate 1/10 of the power they normally would. Dream persists even if a dreaming character tags out, however, certain hits can end dream, as will a knockout of a dreaming player's character or the character that caused dream.) Base stats: 700/600. (My username and game name comes from my favorite Batman: The Animated Series episode "Perchance to Dream", wherein Bruce Wayne finds himself in an ideal world where his parents are not dead, where he is set to marry Selina Kyle, and where he is not Batman--someone else is! However, Bruce Wayne is not satisfied in this dream world, and he knows thinks are not normal. Foiing the Mad Hatter's plot and seeming especially angry, he asks Mad Hatter "Why! Why did you do it?" Mad Hatter, also angry, responses "YOU of all people have the gall to ask me that! You ruined my life! I was willing to give you whatever life you wanted--just to keep you out of mine!") Lantern Characters: The following are all characters that pertain to the "emotional spectrum" that the various "Lanterns" and "ring"-users of DC Comics tap into. Certain of these are clearly based off of characters that debut, star, or are otherwise featured in Green Lantern: The Animated Series (as does Razer); others don't appear in this series or have significant other appearances in the comics, although they are not per se based on either the show appearance or comics role. Thus, they are all grouped here. Atrocitus (Red Lantern)/Regime--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Saint Walker(Blue Lantern)/Prime-- Green Lantern/Guy Gardner-- Razer (Red Lantern)/Animated--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Star Sapphire/-- "Injustiverse" Series The following are based off characters that appear in the Injustice comics related to the game and/or that make a cameo appearance in the game. Certain of these may have to be put into other roles, as some may have died or may have yet to die in the comics. Then again, "Prime" characters can always be introduced who have some undisclosed role in the main storyline of the game. Big Barda, Mister Miracle, Stargirl, Captain Cold, and Mirror Master could be included from the main game (where they had cameos). Clayface (Regime), Klarion (Insurgency), Swamp Thing (murdered in comics?), Doctor Fate (Insurgency, however he was already possibly set to enter the game but didn't poll well) are possibilities from the comic. Black Canary/Insurgency--Gold. Passive: "Splitting Scream", "Black Canary's COMBO ENDER and SPECIAL ATTACKS gain a sonic boost, splitting the higher HEALTH of opponents." (Basically, the opponent's tougness is divided by Black Canary's power*4, and that amount is applied as a percentage damage boost; the amount itself is additive, but it works to scale attacks.) Base stats: 1000/900. S1: "Canary Cry", "...something." S2: "Furious Bird", "..., NULLIFIES POWER." (Black Canary is sort of killed in the comics, save this is not necessarily final as in the case of Huntress.) Captain Atom/Insurgency--Gold. Passive: "", "... .". (Captain Atom appears in the comic, and, "cut" by Wonder Woman, attempts but incidentally fails to kill Superman. CA might otherwise be dead.) Etrigan/Insurgency--Gold. (Johnny Blood is killed in the comics; not per se Etrigan.) Gorilla Grodd/Prisoner--Gold. (He's a prisoner on Stryker's Island, not in the same context as Superman/Prisoner.) Huntress/Insurgency--Gold. Passive: "". (Okaaay, so Huntress is apparently murdered in the Year 3 or the Year 4 comic by Wonder Woman.) John Constantine/Insurgency. Gold. Ragman/Insurgency--Gold. Passive: "Suit of Souls", "... ." (Killed in comic. Idea had potential.) "Legacy" Comics Characters: These are characters based off of huge moments in either larger comics book history (such as The Flash/Showcase representing the dawn of the Silver Age of comics with the debut of a concurrent Flash character in Showcase) or otherwise in the storyline of the DC comics universe. For such "legacy" characters I'd try and stick with characters already in the game. Aquaman/Flashpoint--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Batman/Flashpoint--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Captain Thunder (Shazam)/Flashpoint--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Cyborg/Flashpoint--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Deathstroke/Flashpoint--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Green Lantern/Parallax--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Lex Luthor/Infinite Crisis--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Martian Manhunter/Silver Age--Silver. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... .". Superman/Flashpoint--Gold. Passive: "Frightening Power", "Superman gains +125% SPECIAL DAMAGE if teamed with The Flash or a Flashpoint Hero." Base stats: 600/1100. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... .". ("Flashpoint Hero" excludes Flashpoint characters, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Joker. He has an s1 different from other Superman focusing on his laser vision, as he isn't a sparrer.) The Flash/Showcase--Silver. Passive: "Two Worlds!", "All SILVER ally characters on the Flash's team gain +150% HEALTH and DAMAGE if battling 2+ GOLD characters, and/or all allies +30% if battling 1+ SILVER. Wonder Woman/Flashpoint--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Series Completers: These characters complete other series in various different ways. Doomsday is of course the last superpowered being to appear in Dawn of Justice but otherwise not appear in the game; Brainiac/Red Son otherwise provides powers to the synergistic Red Son teams that they seem to lack. Brainiac/Red Son--Gold. Passive: "Double Mind", "Team get REGEN and RADIATE on specials for each other Red Son member on the team. Brainiac counts as 2 members and can use the gear of any character." (Basically Brainiac/Red Son + Superman/Red Son + 1 non-Red Son member gives the team 75% basic damage boost and Superman and the unspecified member Brainiac's boost once each. The Regen is 2% for 3 seconds on s1 and 3% for 4 seconds on s2, while the the Radiation is 1% fof the opponent's health for 4 seconds on s1 and 1.5% for 6 seconds on s2, each number of seconds being what is multiplied for each other Red Son member.) Base stats: 1000/1000. S1: "Depowering Beam", "Brainiac fires a beam that leaves the enemy enfeebled. DRAINS POWER and POISONS." S2: "", "... ." Super: "Ship Attack", "... . UNBLOCKABLE. BOOSTED POWER. BOOSTS POWER. Triggers REGEN." Doomsday/Dawn of Justice--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: 1350/1300. Stand-alones: Brainiac/Online Metalord--Gold. Passive: "True Controller", "If Brainiac knocks out a character, he will create a SIMULACRUM. Brainiac can use the gear of any character." Base stats: 1350/1200. S1: "Depowering Beam", "DRAINS POWER and POISONS." S2: "", "... ." Super: "Ship Attack", "UNBLOCKABLE. BOOSTED POWER. BOOSTS POWER. Triggers REGEN." (This is the Brainiac from DC Online's storyline. The descriptions of his special and super moves are matter-of-fact: only the effects are given! And yes, each Brainiac character has the same super super move--in fact, each Brainiac has two effects on s1, at least two on s2, and three additional beyond unblockable on s4.) Lex Luthor/Brainiac Gold. Passive: "... . Lex Luthor can use the gear of any character." Base stats: /. S1: "Depowering Beam", "... . DRAINS POWER and POISONS." S2: "Super Snare", "... .CRIT BOOST. SNARES & BLEEDS." Super: "Ship Attack", "Luthor brings a ship to his aid to ready for battle. UNBLOCKABLE. BOOSTED POWER. BOOSTS POWER. Triggers REGEN." (Lex Luthor/Brainiac is a Lex Luthor character and not a Brainiac character, not that it matters, as he can use every other character's gear like the "other" "ultimate" Brainiac and has the same fixed attacks as Brainiac, which are all functional upgrades of Lex Luthor's attacks. For all intents and purposes this is either the Lex Luthor and Brainiac combo that appeared in Justice League Unlimited, or else a Lex Luthor that successfully accomplished his plot in DC Online.) Mongul/Warworld--Gold. (Black Mercy? DREAM status? He would be based off his appearance in the Justice League Unlimited episode "For The Man Who Has Everything.") Mr. Terrific-- Steel? The Flash/Black Racer Swarm Characters These characters represent a huge departure from nearly all the rest! Instead of representing a particular and singular hero or villain, these "swarms" represent gathered forces such as those of the "Atlanteans", "Regime Soldiers", and "Parademons". They can utilize specials to accrue their numbers or execute more complex and heavily damaging attacks, or to replenish their gathered numbers. Ultimate Characters: These characters are designs for the characters who have not received "ultimate" versions that other characters have (Wonder Woman/Justice League and Darkseid/Apokalips being such characters). Some of the above characters are roughly "ultimate" versions. Solomon Grundy/Slaughter Swamp--Gold. Passive: "One Week", "Once per match, on the brink of death, Solomon Grundy will instantly regenerate with 100% of his MAXIMUM HEALTH." Base stats: 1150/1150. S2: "Kill Drive", "Solomon Grundy attacks with a ferocious onslaught. 25% BOOSTED POWER." (This is meant to be the ultimate version of Solomon Grundy, akin to the one in the "countdown" to Blackest Night. He is meant to be highly useable in Survivor. Power boost is a buff that gives the user an additive % damage increase during an amount of time, in this case, 25% over the whole duration of a special. the attack applied an increased percentage of his damage stat, that would multiplicatively increase boosts. Has a swipe charge hit with 2 followup swipe hits.) Banded Characters The following characters all relate to the original game and subsequent comics, and all possess the mechanics of a "color band". The mechanic simply prevents members of one color band from being paired with members of bands of certain other colors, and thematically links a character to a team: Yellow for instance is the band of the "Regime-Empowered" cast consisting of Superman/Regime Empowered, Sinestro/Regime Empowered, and Nightwing/Regime Empowered, none of whom may be placed on a team with the blue band characters, who constitute the "Prime Game-changers". These characters are meant to be special options available to paying members. They are meant to be somewhat powerful; the yellow band Superman, blue band Superman, and orange band Doomsday all require a certain teammate for their passives to give any effect at all, and orange band Doomsday does not have the required teammate within his color band. BLUE BAND: The Prime Gamechangers! The blue-banded color band characters represent the "Big 3" of the prime world! Their passives all represent their action in the storyline: prime Superman proved the force capable of defeating the regime once and for all. He was effectively brought into the Injustiverse at the behest of prime Batman over the combative wariness of the insurgent Batman, the prime Batman ultimately deciding the course of the Injustice universe! Wonder Woman/Prime Gamechanger meanwhile represents the prime Wonder Woman and her role in defeating the Injustiverse Wonder Woman, thereby becoming the leader of the Amazons in that dimension as well. Superman/Prime Gamechanger--Gold. Passive: "Primary Hero", "If teamed with Batman, ... ." Base stats: 1400/1250. Wonder Woman/Prime Gamechanger--Gold. Passive: "Amazonian Leader", "When either player uses a special, Wonder Woman will gain a DAMAGE BOOST, HEALTH BOOST, or summon an AMAZONIAN WARRIOR to aid her." Base stats: 1250/1300. S2: "Amazonian Prime", "..., BOOSTED POWER." Batman/Prime Gamechanger--Gold. Passive: "Prime Decider", "The attacks of Batman and his teammates have a chance to be unblockable. The special attacks of Prime Gamechanger characters can GRAB and SNARE." Base stats: 1250/1250. s2: "Prime Fighter", "Batman unlauches a flurry of hits with peak human skill and fury. Each hit that lands unblocked BOOSTS POWER." (His passive works by making every hit in the course of a basic attack combo or special have a 10% chance to be a block breaker. The second part of his passive confers a 50% chance for the beginning hit of such a combo or specials to prevent evasion and blinking effects--thus, the new effect of "GRAB"--and to issue a snare. His s2 has seven hits and each unblocked hit gives him a 5% damage boost. The final three hits are the most powerful.) GREEN BAND: The Insurgency Infiltrators! The green-banded characters represent those characters of the Insurgency that have managed at any time to infiltrate the ranks of the Regime. Deadman-Nightwing has to do with the comics, endeth spoiler alert. Lex Luthor was of course a secret enemy of the Regime playing things close to the vest. Martian Manhunter meanwhile was part of Batman's Insurgency and played a part in the comics, proving to be one of the deadliest insurgents, even KOing Green Lantern and holding Wonder Woman and Superman at ultimatum. He is killed by Superman in the comic, however. Deadman Nightwing/Insurgency Infiltrator--Gold. Passive: "Ghastly Neutralizer", "Twice per battle, Deadman can enter battle in possession of an enemy character!" Base stats: 550/800. s2: "Spirit Infiltrator", "... . NULLIFIES POWER. DISABLES SPECIALS." (Nightwing's passive lets you use the enemy's portrait controls on the side to "tag in" Deadman Nightwing--first you tag the opponent's character, and then you tag Nightwing. If you select the opponent's active character, your currently tagged in character will disappear, the screen will flip, and an enemy will be tagged in, but tag-in effects will not go off. While possessed, characters do not get the effect of any gear besides their own unique gear.) Lex Luthor/Insurgency Infiltrator--Gold. Passive: "Warp Defender", "Lex Luthor can BLINK his teammates out in the face of attacks or WARP away enemies that attack him!" Base stats: 800/1350. s2: Martian Manhunter/Insurgency Infiltrator--Gold. Passive: "Voluntary Form", "J'onn starts the battle in the GUISE of a teammate, and can tag in with the form and health of an opponent." Base stats: 1350/800. s2: "Form Infiltrator", "... ." (J'onn will begin battle with the appearance, character portrait, and transitory total health of the next teammate in line. This will even carry over to the multiplayer prompt and team-view. To utilize the second effect of his passive, you use the same action as with Deadman Nightwing's passive, tagging the enemy character's portrait, and then tagging Martian Manhunter.) YELLOW BAND: The Regime Empowered! The yellow-banded characters represent those who have reached the heights of their powers on earth due to the Regime of Superman, including the very High Councilor Superman in the moment when he wields a Yellow Ring and becomes the Tyrant of Fear! Empowering him is Sinestro, with a Yellow Lantern Corps centered on Earth. Sinestro/Regime Empowered--Gold. Passive: "Sinestro Corps", "... ." Base stats: 1100/1200. Superman/Regime Empowered--Gold. Passive: "Tyrant of Fear", "If teamed with Sinestro, Superman is immune to POWER DRAIN+NULLIFICATION and GEAR NEGATION, and unblocked SPECIAL ATTACKS give FEAR POWER that will unleash construct attacks!" Base stats: 1300/1400. S2: "Reign of Fear", "Powered by the helpless fear of the entire earth, Superman unleashes unfathomable might upon his enemies." (This is Superman when he wields the yellow power ring in the Injustice comic. "FEAR POWER" is basically power that is added to Superman's power bar but colored yellow as opposed to normal power that is added to his power. When Superman uses a special or super move, it will consume power and fear power equal to its total cost, starting completely with regular power. If Superman uses any fear power in activating a move, he will activate a different construct-based attacked rather than one based off of his own powers. That move will not be treated as a special for the purposes of any character's gear or passives and will not apply the passives of other characters. It will, however, get Sinestro-character bonuses. His "Yellow s1" reflects the "Death From Above" attack. His "Yellow s2" reflects... ?... His "Yellow Super" if an actual knockout is achieved displays him throwing his enemy into the sun.) Nightwing/Regime Empowered--Gold. Passive: "Hand of Fear", "Damian has half tag-in cooldown time, but triple tag-out time. Upon tag-in, Damian has AREA ATTACK on specials for 4s & DISABLES GEAR for 16s." Base stats: 900/1000. s2: "Street Regime", "Nightwing unleashes a vicious brand of official super-justice. GRABS. SNARES. BLEEDS. STUNS." (Damian's passive will create a bipartite tag-in cooldown, where you can tag him in sooner than his teammate. "AREA ATTACK" is different from "AREA EFFECT", as the former will carry out effects like power drain in small proportion. Area attack incidentally does nothing for the second special, as those effects do not carry over to tagged out opponents. His s2 has a 50% damage penalty, like most effect specials, though most haver fewer effects. "GRAB" means blink and evasion won't trigger.) ORANGE BAND: The Regime Subdued! The Regime Subdued represent those who the Regime has subdued, duh. Variously, Aquaman was a very combative holdout until Superman threatened the safety of Atlantis in an absurd way. Black Adam was subdued after rampaging through a rival kingdom of Kahndaq. Lex Luthor meanwhile managed to put Doomsday under mind control, putting him to the use of the Regime, or to Lex Luthor (this is of more consequence in the comics). Aquaman/Regime Subdued--Gold. Passive: "", "Orin's Sea of Power & Atlantean Rage moves disable the passives and gear of the opponent's entire team for 13 seconds." Base stats: 1300/1150. s2: "Sea of Power", "... ." Black Adam/Regime Subdued--Gold. Passive: "Battle Berserker", "Black Adam's attacks ignore the gear and passives of other characters." Base stats: 1300/1250. s2: "", "... ." (His ability is an offensive one, such that, if he hits a blocking character geared with the Fourth World set, the damage will not be reduced.) Doomsday/Regime Subdued--Gold. Passive: "", "Doomsday is unaffected by the gear and passives of other characters. If teamed with Lex Luthor, ... ." Base stats: 1350/1300. s2: "", "... ." VIOLET BAND: The Insurgency Wild! Ares/Insurgency Wild--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Deathstroke/Insurgency Wild----Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." The Joker/Insurgency Wild--Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Changes to existing characters Changes to a character affect a wider "metagame", in all sorts of ways, so much of these changes are meant to increase some individual uses of the below characters and/or increase their usages (alternatively), or to give them flavor (as in the case of the Lanterns) or differentiating points. Otherwise, I don't wish to create particularly new power interactions in most cases. I would have Sinestro/Antimatter see certain mechanics changed, however, all amounting to it being nerfed. As regards "buffs", I favor character-specific introductions more than changes to existing stats and effects. Most of the gear below benefits the older characters more specifically, giving one effect to a specific factional character (i.e. "Batman/Prime"), two effects (one after evolving the gear) to all characters, and one in addition more when evolved to the general character (i.e., if "Batman/Prime]" for the first attribute, then "Batman" for this last one). Certain of these effects are constructed with the full force of my imagination, so these would constitute serious buffs. There are a couple changes I would make that aren't per se buffs: I would like "Red Lantern" to be a separate character from Green Lantern (benefitting from different support cards and gear), and I would subsequently make a new Red Lantern, if not even two more. Red Lantern Hal Jordan could still go by the character name "Hal Jordan", however. I would also make new categories of characters akin to the "Female" or "Justice League member" categories that Wonder Woman/600 and /Justice League create, these new categories pertaining to the passives of the new characters. "Hero" and "Villain" are opposite categories created and employed by certain of the passives of the below characters. These are taken up on a case by case basis, such that Nightwing/Prime is a 'Hero' but Nightwing/Regime is a 'Villain'. Flavor changes: +> Green Lantern characters: Green Lanterns Jon Stewart, Prime, Regime, New 52, and Red Son (these last four seemingly depicting Hal Jordan) reduce area effect damage your team takes by 25%, multiplicatively. They will also reduce the damage that Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight deals by the same amount. Sinestro/Green Lantern reduces such damage the team receives by 10% instead of 25%. Red Lantern/Hal Jordan(Green Lantern) does not reduce area effect damage the team receives or the damage a partner receives from Harley Quinn, but will reduce such damage that he receives. (These are roughly changes made for sake of flavor, although these changes do align with the mostly defensive powers of these mostly underused Lanterns. Red Lantern Hal Jordan is a true Green light user, but is also simultaneously blinded by rage, and so while he has the wherewithal to defend himself and to do so with constructs he does not have the wherewithal to defend a teammate. This is a flavor exclusion.) +> Sinestro characters: Sinestro characters Prime, Regime, and Antimatter now deal 10% area effect damage on all of their specials. Sinestro/Green Lantern deals 5% area effect damage with his specials. +> Black Adam characters: Black Adam characters get +1% basic damage and +.5% unblockable chance for every 1% power possessed. +> Lobo characters: Lobo characters recover 1% of their health every four seconds. (Lobo characters receive a boost mostly because /Prime is inferior to Static.) +> Shazam/Prime character: Shazam gets +.5% reflect chance and +1% crit damage for every 1% power possessed. +> /Blackest Night characters: Batman/Blackest Night, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, and Doomsday/Blackest Night deal increased damage with their s2 to healed, regenerated, and resurrected characters. Healing, regeneration, and resurrection now create a counter 1:1 for ever point restored, regardless of the source; the S2 of these characters will deal damage up to 100% of their original power as final additional damage up to the amount of these counters, reducing any part of the counters raised by healing (but not that raised by resurrection) by the amount of the additional damage dealt. This additional damage is "final" in that it does its damage after all other damage, including crit damage; this damage also won't knock out an opponent, but can cause them to drop 0 if they would rsurrect afterwards. NOTE: the heal effects of Cyborg characters and Doomsday/Prime and the resurrection effect of Doomsday/Containment are not included in the new counter, and, as well, Solomon Grundy's resurrections count as heal. +> Summoned Characters: Summoned characters now have the same damage or approximately the same damage as whoever summoned them, and as many power bars as their summoners and can perform the same s1 attack. In the case of Brainiac's Simulacrums, the s1 is that of the copied character. The super move button is always active as an "eject" option; this will return power to the summoner. -n> Black Adam/Kahndaq: His passive no longer makes his power drain inherent to his specials or combo ender, but keeps the electrifying effect intact, which itself will apply a new power drain over time as long as block is not maintained. -n> Summoned characters: Summoned characters will now be cancelled out if two of them face off. New Mechanics and Interactions Online Play "Order of Operations" This mechanic only has to do with online matchmaking, and mostly has to do with characters that modify stats dramatically, like Darkseid/Prime (this is all compounded by the fact I would introduce more such characters). Passives like Darkseid's would read in red font when viewed; this would indicate that his passive's effect is calculated before matchmaking and battle. In a match, this would mean that a team of Darkseid/Prime, Nightwing/Prime, and Batman/Prime, would see matchmaking as though Nightwing's base stats were 400% of normal. Batman's passive would also give him a further 120% of his normal damage in combat. Passives like those belonging to Flash/Showcase up above would seem to present a difficulty, as they operate conditionally, such as if the opponent's team has 2+ gold characters. Matchmaking would pit teams with Flash/Showcase on them against higher quality teams that met this criterion and so had higher stats and against lower-quality teams that didn't meet this criterion and so had stats closer to the chosen team's original stats. Gameplay Mechanics and Interactions **n> Electric draining/damage: Electric damage is now damage and power drain over time, however, maintaining block while this status is afflicted will prevent a tick of the status also draining the corresponding tick amount of power. Maintaining block through three ticks will banish the electrified status. **n>Double-effect boosting: Certain of the new gear lists the same effect on a gear, such as "10-30% MAXIMUM HEALTH Increase" and "Evolved: 20%-30% MAXIMUM HEALTH Increase". Such gear works uniquely in that the second redundant effect on a gear works multiplicatively on the first such effect of that particular gear, but does not work multiplicatively on any other effect. Thus, such gear when maxed gives +0.3(1.00+0.30) health, or +69% (a large boost, incidentally) when fully maxed. New gear The idea with this some of the following gear is to introduce new 4/5-star gear that boosts the older and/or main characters most particularly and efficiently. These gear give general effects to all characters and specially designed effects to specific characters and are thus roughly equivalent to the Batmobile. However, these instead possess two general effects instead of one, one of these appearing after the gear is evolved; then, one further effect when evolved limited to a particular general character, i.e., "Aquaman"; and, then, one final effect limited to a specific iteration of that character, i.e., "Aquaman/Prime". There are three principles involved in the following gear: first, it should try and multiple the strengths and uniquenesses of the boosted character; second, it should synergize with the character's original unique gear, especially when the original gear is not badly designed; lastly, the above Brainiac characters shuould not be able to exploit it in some unholy gear combination. The following characters are intended to receive legacy gear: (italicized=covered so far): Aquaman/Prime; Aquaman/Regime; Bane/Prime; Bane/Regime; Batman/Insurgency; Batman/Prime; Black Adam/Regime; Catwoman/Batman Returns; Catwoman/Regime; Cyborg/Regime; Cyborg/Teen Titans; Darkseid/Prime; Deathstroke/Regime; Doomsday/Prime; Doomsday/Regime; Green Arrow/Arrow; Green Arrow/Prime; Green Lantern John Stewart; Green Lantern Prime; Green Lantern Regime; Harley Quinn/Regime; Lex Luthor/Insurgency; Lobo/Bounty Hunter; Lobo/Prime; Nightwing/New 52; Nightwing/Regime; Raven/Regime; Scorpion/Mortal Kombat; Sinestro/Green Lantern; Sinestro/Regime; Solomon Grundy/Boss; Solomon Grundy/Regime; Superman/Prime; Superman/Regime; Wonder Woman/Prime; Wonder Woman/Regime; The Flash/Elseworld; The Flash/New 52; The Flash/Regime; The Joker/Insurgency; Zod/Man of Steel; Zod/Prime. Aquaman: ; Aquaman---; Evolved: ; Evolved: Aquaman--.3%-.5% health regenerated when tagged out Insurgency Contingency Batsuit: 10-30% chance to REFLECT BASIC ATTACKS while blocking; Batman/Insurgency--30-60% chance STUN on REFLECT; Evolved: 10-20% chance to REFLECT ALL SPECIALS while Blocking; Evolved: Batman--10-30% AUGMENT DAMAGE and HEALTH: 500-2500. (This "augment" effect happens in battle and adds to base stats before all non-augment modifiers take effect.) Isolation Contingency Batsuit: 15-25% UNBLOCKABLE chance on special 2; Batman/Prime--15-35% EVADE chance on special; Evolved: 15-20% UNBLOCKABLE chance on special 1; Evolved: Batman--15%-35% STUN chance on combo ender. (The evasion chance is an offensive one, unlike B/DoJ's, but it ultimately has the same effects.) Netherrealm Corruption Thingie: ; Scorpion/Mortal Kombat: 10%-60% chance to double DOT Phantom Insignia: ; Zod/Prime--10%-20% chance to SUMMON KRYPTONIAN on special 1; Evolved: ; Evolved: Zod--. Venom Insanity Charge (??): %-% CRIT on special 2; Bane/Prime: 2-12% damage hit added on special; Evolved: CRIT BOOST: ; Evolved: Bane--19%-34% POWER given instead of drained Wizard's Warrior Belt: GRANTS IMMUNITY to POWER DRAIN. Evolved: Black Adam--This gear cannot be shattered. Wizard's Wisdom Locket: ; Shazam/Prime: Grants IMMUNITY TO POWER DRAIN. Evolved: This gear CANNOT BE SHATTERED. Changes to existing gear At the offset I really only want to moderate the effects of regen gear and otherwise nerf the League Daggers and the Cloak of Destiny. Everything else is fine. Category:Blog posts